Sailor Moon: Enter the Leaf Ninja
by DfangOO
Summary: After his battle with Madara, Naruto is thrown into a new world with no way to return. It's been a year since the battle with Galaxia and the Sailor Scouts are up against a new enemy. Now Naruto and the Scouts must learn to work together to win.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naruto or anything related to these properties. This is a work of fan fiction and no profit will be made.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long and exhausting battle. Many shinobi sacrificed their lives to get to this point. Madara was on his last legs with one Naruto Uzumaki standing with a Rasengan in hand. The blonde ninja was tired, but as determined as ever to end this once and for all. He had watched friends and comrades die for this, he was not about to let them down now.

"FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE MADARA! I'M ENDING THIS NOW," cried the blonde as he readied himself.

Not having the strength to continue fighting, Madara decided to use one final jutsu. 'You may go ahead and finish me boy, but I will still take away everything you hold dear,' he thought with an evil smirk on his face.

**"Naruto hurry while he is weak and end this now,"** said Kurama from inside Naruto.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Naruto cried as he charged at Madara to deliver his Rasengan to his target. "THIS IS FOR EVERYONE WHO SACRIFICED TO GET HERE!"

Ramming his chakra orb into Madara's chest, the Uchiha put his plan into action and used his space time jutsu to send Naruto to a place he will never see his friends and village again.

**"**SHIT WHAT'S HAPPENING," said Naruto as he felt himself being pulled away.

"You may have defeated me here boy, but I can still make sure you never see those you love so dear again," said the Uchiha as he started to fade into unconsciousness.

**Tokyo, Japan –**

Lita Kino was currently studying alone at home. Normally she would be studying with her friends, but everyone was busy. Things had been quiet since they defeated Galaxia a year ago. There were no monsters or need for the Sailor Scouts at the moment. That was a good thing of course, that meant no one was in trouble.

"Ehhhhhh! I wish amy were here because I don't understand these problems," said the brown haired girl with a sigh. "I think maybe I need to go out for a little break." She set out that evening to grab a bite to eat. The stars were out and the moon was full, a nice night in all.

After grabbing some dinner she was making her way back home. Suddenly, a quick flash appeared and a body appeared, landing in the middle of the road. When she looked Lita saw that whoever this person was they weren't moving and a car could come at any minute. She rushed to help and noticed that it was a boy with blonde hair and unconscious. The oddest thing was the he had whisker marks on his cheeks. Lita carried the boy out of the way of traffic and tried to see if he was ok. He looked like he had been in a fight with a blender. He had bruises and wounds all over his body. He was burning up with a fever and sweating. This guy clearly needed medical attention so Lita decided to take him to see her friend Amy knowing her mom was a doctor. It was late at night, but she probably wouldn't mind tending to him.

When she got there Lita knocked on the door and Amy answered. "Lita this is surprise. What brings you here so late?"

"Hey Amy, I kinda found this guy and he is pretty banged up. He's running a fever and I figured your mom wouldn't mind looking at him," said Lita.

Bringing the blonde haired boy into the house they laid him on Amy's couch. "My mom is on a call right now, but she should be able to look at him when she is done. You were right though, he doesn't look good," said Amy.

"Ehhhh, Madara you'll pay," the blonde groaned out.

"Who is Madara," said Lita.

"I don't know, but let me go check and see if my mom's done," said Amy before walking off. Amy returned a few minutes later with her mom.

"You were right this boy is in bad shape," said Amy's mom as she began inspecting the boy.

For the rest of the evening and into the next day Amy and her mom looked after the boy. They had managed to get his fever to go down and he looked to be sleeping peacefully now. His wounds were healing faster than they had expected, but however it was happening was a good thing. Lita had wanted to stay and make sure he was going to be fine.

**"Naruto, hey Naruto,"** said a voice through the darkness. Slowly coming to his senses Naruto realized it was Kurama. **"Wake up."** Slowly he started opening his eyes. The sun was bright and it took a minute for him to adjust. Looking around he noticed he was in a place he didn't know. He saw a tall brown haired girl sleeping on the floor across from him. Who was she and where was he exactly? These were the questions running through the blonde's mind.

"Well you're awake," said a girl with short blue hair walking into the room. "My name is Amy, how are you feeling?"

"Well I'm feeling alright. Where am I exactly," asked the blonde.

"You are at my house. My friend Lita found you in pretty bad shape. She brought you and here and we took care of you," said Amy.

"Do you mean the girl over there," he asked pointing to the sleeping girl. Hearing the noise Lita was coming out of her slumber to find the boy and was now awake and talking to Amy.

"Hey you're awake now. I thought you would be out longer with the shape you were in. Are you alright," she asked.

"I'm feeling better than I was that's for sure. I appreciate you guys taking care of me and all," he said rubbing his cheek with his finger.

"What is you're name," asked Lita.

"It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," said the blonde.

**"Naruto I'm not getting any ill intent from these two," **said Kurama.

'Yeah, they seem alright to me. I'm sure we can trust them,' Naruto said through his mind to Kurama.

**"You probably shouldn't tell them too much right off the bat. At least until we know for sure. We need to get a better idea of what's going on and where we are,"** said the fox.

'Yeah, I guess you have a point,' said the blonde.

"Hello, earth to Naruto," said Lita bringing the blonde out of his inner conversation. "Are you alright? You had this blank stare."

"Oh yeah sorry," said Naruto. "Um, you wouldn't know where I could get anything to eat would ya?"

After insisting on having some Ramen, the three of them went out to eat. They had washed Naruto's clothes which he was grateful for. After finding a place to eat Lita and Amy watched in awe as Naruto was on his sixth bowl.

"It's not Ichiraku, but any Ramen is still good," said the blonde.

"Really, I couldn't tell," said Lita sarcastically.

"Naruto, If you don't mind my asking what happened to you? How did you end up as beat up as you were," Amy asked.

"It's kind of a long story and I don't want to go into too much detail right now. But there was this guy who did some bad things. So me and my friends had to stop him," Naruto answered as vaguely as possible.

"This guy must have been pretty tough then because you were in bad shape," said Lita.

"Yeah well you could say that. Anyway I'd rather not get into it right now," said Naruto.

"Well then what about you're parents? I'm sure they must be worried about you," said Amy.

"Actually my parents died the day I was born," said Naruto.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Amy feeling guilty now.

"You didn't know so don't worry about it. I was on my own for a long time," said Naruto.

Hearing this caught Lita by surprise. "I know the feeling. My parents died in a plane crash when I was young and I've had to look after myself too."

Naruto looked up with wide eyes dumbfounded. 'She lost her parents when she was young and has been alone too?'

"Naruto where are you staying then," asked Amy.

"I really don't have a place to stay right now. I don't exactly know where home is or if can even get back. I don't really know how long I'll be here so I should find some place to stay," he said.

"I know, I'll bet Rei has room at the shrine," said Lita.

"We can go ask her if Naruto can stay there," said Amy.

"Look I don't want to cause trouble for anyone," said Naruto.

"It's no trouble at all. I'm sure Rei won't mind letting you stay there," said Amy.

"Well if you're sure then alright let's go," said Naruto getting up.

**Hikawa Shrine –**

"So now that Naruto is awake he needs a place to stay is that it," said Rei after Lita and Amy explained the situation to her.

"We thought you might have room here at the shrine since he really has nowhere else to go it seems," said Lita.

"Well we do have room," said Rei. "Although, I can't just let him stay here for free you know. We could use an extra pair of hands around here so if you don't mind helping out I don't have a problem letting you stay here."

"Don't you worry I'll definitely earn my keep around here, Believe it," said Naruto giving her a thumbs up.

"Enthusiastic isn't he," said Rei.

"You can say that again," Lita said chuckling.

Later that night after he had gotten settled in his new room at the shrine Naruto was sitting on top of one the tallest buildings in Tokyo looking over the city.

**"So this place is called Tokyo huh,"** said Kurama. **"It seems when Madara said he was going to take away everything you held dear he meant sending you to a place where you could never see everyone again."**

'Yeah, I don't even know if I can get back,' said the blonde through his mind.

**"Well at least Madara has been taken care of once and for all,"** said the fox.

'I know, but a lot of people still died to make that happen. I don't know how much I can celebrate knowing what the cost was.'

**"Well what do you plan to do in the while we are here then?"**

'I don't know yet. I'm sure I'll figure something out,' said the blonde shinobi.

**"You mean you're actually going to thinks of something. I think we're all in trouble,"** said Kurama with a chuckle.

'HEY, SHUT IT FURBALL! DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE,' Naruto exclaimed.

**"Hey you're not all depressed right now,"** said Kurama.

Naruto was quiet for a minute. 'Thanks Kurama,' he finally said with a amile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naruto or anything related to these properties. This is a work of fan fiction and no profit will be made.**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was up early for his first day of working at the shrine. Rei had given him some of the shrine's clothes to change into. She had him start by sweeping around the grounds. Lita, Amy and the rest of Rei's friends had come over. Lita and Amy wanted to check on Naruto and see if he was settling in okay while the other girls introduced themselves to the newcomer.

"So do you go to school around here," Rei asked Naruto.

"Huh, School?"

"Yeah you know. People our age are normally in school," said Rei.

Naruto hadn't thought about anything like that. He had already gone through the academy back home so hadn't considered it.

**"Maybe you should try to get into one of these schools. We need to keep a low profile and it might just bring unwanted attention if you're not in school and you should be,"** said Kurama.

'I know, you have a point. It's just that I barely made it though the academy,' Naruto replied internally.

"I don't really go to any schools right now," the blonde ninja finally said in regards to Rei's question.

"What, how could you not be going to school," Amy asked.

"Well, things just work a little different where I'm from."

"You are so lucky. I wish I didn't have to go to school," said Serena. "All the test and having all the teachers on your case all the time is no fun."

"They wouldn't be if you actually studied harder and showed up on time meatball brain," said Rei. Serena and Rei ended up in one of their usual match of insults.

"Do they do that a lot," Naruto asked.

"You have no ideal," said Mina.

"Where are you from anyway," Lita asked.

"I come from a village, but it's nowhere you would have heard of. I think I'm going to be here for quite awhile."

"Well maybe you should think about getting into school then. I know some people who could help you do that," said Lita.

"Really, well alright then how about getting me in touch with them," said Naruto.

**Time skip 1 week later – **

Naruto was standing outside of Juuban Municipal High School where he would now be going. He was not looking forward to going through another school with all the boring lectures and written tests.

Around lunch Naruto ran into Serena, Amy, Lita and Mina since they all went to the same school. The only one absent was Rei who went to a different school entirely. The girls invited him to join them for lunch.

"How is your first day of school going," Amy asked.

"I feel like I'm going to need to pull some kind of prank soon. This school is just as boring here as it was back home," said Naruto.

"Oh you pulled pranks," said Mina.

"Yeah, back then I just wanted to get people to notice me. Now I think I'll need to just to save myself from boredom. I mean come on I could be somewhere training right now," said Naruto.

"What kind of training is that," Serena wondered.

"Well, you could call it fight training."

That got Lita's attention," fight training? So are you into martial arts?"

"You could say that."

"That's awesome, I am too? Maybe we could train together sometime."

"Yeah I suppose we could do that. If you think you could keep up that is," said Naruto suddenly excited about the idea of having someone else to train with.

"Oh don't worry, our Lita is totally awesome when it comes to martial arts," said Serena with pride for her friend.

"Sounds interesting. I'm in if you are," he said.

"You bet. We'll see who can keep up or not," replied Lita.

The rest of the day passed with no real incidents. Naruto was still bored, but was glad once the day was over. He decided to find a place to do some training. He went back to the shrine to get a change of clothes. During his time here he was able to get some money and some new clothes. He put on some black sweatpants and an orange hoodie with a black shirt underneath. He put on some black sneakers before heading out. He didn't see Rei or anyone else around so no one noticed him leave. He found a secluded area in the park and began his training.

**Fruits Parlor Crown –**

It was getting dark and Serena was with her friends at one of their favorite hang outs. They were having some snacks and talking out various things. One of the topics of conversation was Naruto.

"So what do you guys think about him," asked Rei.

"He seems nice to me. I still wonder how he ended up in such bad shape," said Amy.

"From what you told us the way you found him seems strange," said a white cat named Artemis.

"He just appeared out of nowhere you said," said Luna.

"Yeah, I was just walking home and then there he was," said Lita. "I'd still like to know who this Madara is. He was mumbling something about making him pay while he was out."

"Whoever he is Naruto doesn't seem to want to talk about it. He told us that there was this guy who did some bad things and Naruto stopped him with some friends of his. This Madara could have been who he was talking about," Amy suggested.

"I definitely get the sense that he's hiding something," said Rei.

"I think you guys worry too much. Naruto seems real nice to me," said Serena.

"I'm not saying he's not. This past week he's been a big help around the shrine and he's real friendly," said Rei. "I'd say the strangest thing about him right now is that he seems to have some kind of ramen fetish. I swear it's about all he wants to eat."

"Though you have to admit he is kind of cute too. I've even seen Amy sneaking glances at him," said Mina.

"I-I have done no such thing," Amy denied unable to hide her blush.

"Those whisker marks on his cheeks are also cute. What do you think they are," said Serena.

"I don't know, but you have Darien so he's off limits to you Serena," said Rei.

"Oh I have no interest in Naruto when I have my wonderful Darien," said Serena.

After continuing to talk for a while they girls started to leave. After getting outside they heard a scream not far from them and decided they needed to check it out.

When they got there they were surprised to see a monster attacking someone.

It had been a year since they defeated Galaxia so why now and who was behind it? These questions would have to be put on hold as they transformed for the first time in a year.

At the same time Naruto had finished his training as was on his way back to the shrine. He heard he scream and went to see what was going on. When he got there he saw there was some kind of monster attacking someone and there where five girls in sailor suits fighting it. He had no idea what was going on here.

**"Maybe we should lend a hand, what do you think,"** said Kurama.

'You think? It looks like those girls are handling it. Anyway, what happened to keeping a low profile,' questioned Naruto as he sat perched on a rooftop overlooking the fight.

**"You could disguise yourself to hide your identity like the ANBU. You could even use my influence to disguise your eyes and voice. You have your hood and it would help to cover your mouth with something. That black shirt has a mask like Kakashi's right?"**

'Yeah it does, I had it made by a tailor to be like Kakashi-Sensei's,' said Naruto.

**"Put it on, It will do for a disguise. It will be interesting to see some action after being here. Those girls have some interesting abilities."**

'I'm ready so let's go,' said Naruto before entering the fray. His eyes were red with slits and his voice more feral. With his orange hood up and mask covering his mouth there was no way he would be identified.

The monster that looked like a cross between a flower and a person with a skirt of petals had four of the girls tied up in vines while Sailor Moon was pinned against a wall.

"Let go of me you overgrown weed," said Sailor Moon.

"Not until I get what I want," said the monster.

Suddenly the monster's arm was cut off and Sailor Moon was freed. The girls looked to see the newcomer with a kunai in hand.

"Just who are you," questioned the monster.

'Damn I didn't think about that,' thought Naruto. After thinking for a minute he finally figured out what to call himself. "You can call me Shinobi."

"What, Shinobi? Who is this guy and who's side is he on," Sailor Mars wondered.

The monster's arm had grown back as if it was never cut off. 'Well that's going to make things interesting,' thought Naruto.

"Where did you come from and are you here to help us," questioned Sailor Moon.

"Well I just freed you didn't I. I'm not sure what's going on here, but that thing is obviously not good," replied Shinobi. "Who the heck are you ugly and what are you after?"

"I was just trying to lure Sailor Moon out of hiding, but if I have to deal with you as well I will," spoke the monster.

"Oh yeah," said Shinobi. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU," two cloned popped into existence and attacked the flower monster while others went to work on freeing the other scouts.

The monster impaled the two clones in spikes making them disappear. "Nice trick, but you'll have to do better."

Before Naruto could make another move something struck the ground. As he looked he noticed a red rose sticking out of the ground.

"Tuxedo Mask you're here," said Sailor Moon with excitement.

"I don't know who you are, but we can sort that out once we deal with this monster," said Tuxedo Mask.

"ROSES? YOU THROW ROSES AROUND? ARE YOU KIDDING? WHO DOES THAT," exclaimed Shinobi.

"Hey, I'll have you know Tuxedo Mask is extremely classy and more stylish than you," said Sailor Moon offended anyone would make fun of her man.

"Stylish, what is this a fight or a fashion show?"

"Um, could we focus on stopping this monster," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Yeah I'm game," said Shinobi ready to get back to it. "I've got this," he said creating a clone and began to form a spiraling orb in his right hand. The others were surprised and curious about what it was and what Shinobi was planning to do.

He dropped a smoke bomb to mask his actions as the clone jumped out of it and knocked the monster to the ground. From above the real Shinobi was coming back down with his Rasengan ready. The clone disappeared in time for the monster to be hit with the attack. The power behind the attack causing the monster to be overwhelmed and completely destroyed by it until there was nothing left. When the smoke cleared Shinobi stood feeling good that this little incident was taken care of.

"Did you see that? He just annihilated that monster with one attack," said Venus.

"What was that," questioned Mars.

"Well that's taken care of. How's the girl," Shinobi asked referring to the victim that was attacked.

"It seems she is fine. No real damage," said Tuxedo Mask after checking. "Now who are you and what do you want?"

"I'll tell you what. I'll show and tell if you do," replied Shinobi. "As for your second question why do I have to want anything. I saw someone in trouble and decided to help. Why is that not enough? Who are you guys?"

"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice and we are the Sailor Scouts."

"Sailor Scouts? What's that," questioned Shinobi.

"Sailor Mars," said Mars introducing herself.

"Sailor Jupiter."

"Sailor Venus."

"Sailor Mercury."

"And I am Tuxedo Mask. So are you friend or foe?"

"Well I guess that's up to you. You decide whether you want to make an enemy out of me or not. I think my actions just proved that I'm trying to help, but I can't make you decide to trust me or not," said Shinobi.

"Where did you come from and how did you do what you did," questioned Mercury.

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time. Maybe," he said before running up the side of a building before stopping mid way and turning back. "This has certainly been interesting. Catch you later," he said before running back up and disappearing. The scouts were left with many questions that night. Just who was Shinobi? Where did that monster come from? It was more interested in Sailor Moon for some reason so why? The one thing they know for sure was that the Sailor Scouts were needed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naruto or anything related to these properties. This is a work of fan fiction and no profit will be made.**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto was sitting in his room at the shrine reflecting on the previous night's events. During his time here, he was shown how to use the internet and so he was now using it to look up anything on the Sailor Scouts.

'Apparently they have fought evil and things like that monster in the past. The last they were seen was a year ago,' he thought staring at the computer screen.

**"You should keep your clothes you used last night hidden. I noticed that you altered it,"** said Kurama. Naruto had decided to draw the Leaf Village symbol on the back of the Orange Hoodie.

'If I'm going to keep helping, I'm going to where the village's symbol. Since you talked me into leaving my headband out of it,' said Naruto. 'What do you think about these Sailor Scouts?'

**"Well they seem to be protecting people. They don't really trust you yet."**

'I'm sure we can get their trust in time. What about that monster, do you think there are more?'

**"It's possible. You heard it say that it wanted to draw out Sailor Moon."**

Just then there was a knock at the door and Naruto looked to see Lita standing in the doorway. "Hey there Naruto, do you mind if I come in?"

"Oh sure Lita," said the blonde greeting her.

"What are you up to," she asked.

"Just doing some research on something, nothing big. What's up," he wondered.

"Well, you might not want to talk about it. The thing is, I keep thinking about what you told me, about not having any parents," said Lita. "I was so young when I lost mine. I haven't really had anybody to talk to that knows what that's like. Growing up with no one to look after you but yourself, you know? I was surprised to find out you had to go through the same thing. If you don't want to talk about it though, that's ok."

Naruto just stared at her for a minute. He remembered Lita saying her parents died in a plane crash. "It's fine Lita, it was hard growing up. I never really knew who my parents were for a long time. It wasn't until recently that I learned more about them. They died the day I was born, but they saved me and everyone in my village in the process. They're heroes and I'm really proud of them."

Lita could see the pride on Naruto's face as he talked about his parents. She found it interesting that they died heroes and wondered what exactly they did. "Wow, so they were heroes?"

"What about you? What was it like for you," asked Naruto.

"Like I said I was really young when I lost my parents in that plane crash. I remember how I would love to bake with my mom all the time. You could say I picked up my love of baking from her," Lita said remembering the times she spent in the kitchen with her mom. "So how did you survive growing up exactly?"

"Well I was in an orphanage for a while. Eventually the leader of our village gave me a regular allowance and my own place to live after I wasn't allowed to stay at the orphanage anymore. When you get to be about 13 you can get a special kind of job that pays well enough. That helped with most of my expenses," said Naruto.

"Why weren't you allowed to stay in the orphanage," Lita had to ask.

"There were some special circumstances that I'd rather not get into right now."

"Fair enough. Thank's for sharing what you did with me. After the plane crash they had me talk to therapists and stuff like that, but if feels good to talk to somebody that understands."

"I know what you mean. Normally I wouldn't want to talk about it, but I feel more comfortable talking about it with you since you understang."

"Well how about we go train together like we said we would. As I recall you had some doubt about my ability to keep up," Lita said with a wink.

"Hehe, well if you're ready to be beaten then I'm ready," Naruto replied standing up. Lita followed as they went outside. They ran into the other girls outside and Darien who Naruto was introduced too. It was obvious that he was Serena's boyfriend with they way she clung to him.

"So how would you like to start training," Lita asked.

"You up for a little run," asked Naruto.

"I can handle a little run."

"Wearing weights," Naruto added.

"What? Wearing weights," Lita questioned.

"I found some weights for the arms and legs at a store. Think you can handle it?"

"Well this should be interesting. Alright, I accept your challenge." They were soon off and running. When they later made it back to the shrine Lita was tired. They followed up their run with some hand to hand training. It had been a productive day of training for Lita. While they were busy Naruto had some clones off somewhere doing more ninja based training.

Later in the day Naruto went with his new friends to get some ice cream. Little by little his whole situation didn't seem so bad anymore. He knew that he would have to tell them everything eventually. He just thought it would be a good idea to give them more time to get to know each other.

After they finished their ice cream they continued to walk and talk. Eventually they came across a bank with a crowd around it. As they got closer they saw ice sticking out of a big hole in the wall. It was definitely broken into and from the looks of it not by something normal.

**"Naruto I'm thinking this is another monster,"** said Kurama.

'You might be right, but why attack a place like this? I need to get a closer look,' Naruto thought. 'I know just how to do it too.' He looked to see his friends off to the side more focused on what was going on than on him. He was able to slip away and out of sight. "Transform," he said as he used the jutsu he learned back in the academy to change into a police officer. 'I should be able to get in there and look around now, no problem.'

While he was making his way inside the others were having the same thoughts about the situation. "I think that another monster is behind this," said Luna.

"This could be another attempt to draw out Sailor Moon," said Lita.

"Well whatever it is we have to stop it," said Mina.

"Wait a minute. We still have no idea what they want with Sailor Moon or what to expect from this monster. What if there is some kind of trap set up for us," said Amy.

Naruto in disguise was looking around the bank and asking people questions. He found out that nothing had been taken. It looked like the person responsible just wrecked the place and left. How there was ice all over the place no one else had any idea.

Naruto looked on the wall and noticed a message that said Park. **"This is obviously the monster's way of calling Sailor Moon out. I think we should go to the park and look around. There is a chance we might find this monster before the scouts get there," **said Kurama. Naruto agreed and was ready to go. First he needed to find the others and come up with an excuse to leave.

After slipping away in dropping his transformation Naruto made his way back to his friends. "Hey Naruto where did you go," asked Serena.

"I went to see if I could get a better look. Pretty crazy huh," he said.

"I know, it's pretty crazy. Look there something we need to do so we'll have hang out another time," said Rei. The scouts had planned on returning to the shrine to search for this monster with the fire.

This worked out for Naruto because now he was free to go the park and look around. After they said their goodbyes they went their separate ways. They had no idea they were about to meet again soon.

**Park –**

It was close to 6:00 and Naruto was making rounds around the park. He was on alert for anything out of the ordinary. As it got later in the day the number of people in the park got smaller. This monster could be disguised as one of the people or hiding somewhere for all he knew.

Naruto had created some clones to spread out around the park and search in secret, they were to release if they found anything and Naruto would instantly know. Some time had passed and suddenly a spike of ice sprung up in the distance. Memories can flooding back to Naruto and he knew one of his clones had found the monster.

"This is it," he said grabbing a backpack he had with him that contained his disguise.

Soon Naruto appeared after changing to find a blue monster with long white hair. "You're not Sailor Moon," said the monster.

"Sorry, she couldn't make it. I'll send her your regards," said Shinobi.

"GUESS AGAIN! CHAMPION OF LOVE AND JUSTICE! WE FIGHT FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND PROTECT THE INNOCENT! WE WILL RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER ALL EVIL! I AM SAILOR MOON," she declared.

"AND WE ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS," cried the others.

"IN THE NAME OF THE MOON! WE WILL PUNISH THIS MONSTER," Sailor Moon finished.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded as sweat dropped.

**"That was, uh. That was….just,"** said Kurama at a loss for words.

'I, don't know what to say,' said Naruto.

**"You remember Jiraiya made speeches like that all the time."**

'And they were always ridiculous.'

"I've been waiting for you Sailor Moon. You're coming with me," said the monster.

"As if ugly. You'll be moon dust when this is over," she said.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU," three clones appeared and charged the monster. They were frozen in ice by the monster's power, but the original appeared and stabbed the monster with a kunai that had an explosive tag on it. He kicked the monster away and got clear of the blast.

"What the heck was that," said Jupiter.

"Explosive tag attached to a kunai. Standard ninja tools," said Shinobi. "You guy's want to finish this one off?"

"Gee that's so nice of you," said Venus sarcastically.

"Oh I just want to see what you guys can do," said Shinobi.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER," yelled Mars as she shot a flaming arrow at the monster. It struck the monster weakening it. "Sailor Moon finish it now."

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" Sailor Moon unleashed her attack on the monster destroying it.

"Hey Sailor Moon," Shinobi said getting her attention.

"What," she asked turning to him.

"Do you do those big intro speeches all the time," he asked.

"Yes I do. What about it," she asked wondering where he was going with this.

"Do you realize that the enemy could have attacked at any time while you were on the long winded monologue. Do you think everyone is going to just wait around while you get all that out?"

Sailor Moon's eyebrow twitched, "LOOK IT'S JUST WHAT WE DO SO DEAL WITH IT!"

"Why do you keep helping us," asked Mars.

"Well I've never been one to stand back and do nothing," said Shinobi. "I think that eventually we can learn to trust each other. We can both see that something is happening here, and it's not going to be good. As long as there is something I can do about it I will. Till then just know that I don't want to fight you."

After finishing what he was saying Shinobi left the scouts there. They had believed what he said about them learning to trust each other eventually. It was also obvious that something was happening and Sailor Moon was being targeted. They felt that for the time being they had nothing to fear from Shinobi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naruto or anything related to these properties. This is a work of fan fiction and no profit will be made.**

**Lightningblade49: You would think that it would be obvious, but then why can't everyone look at the scouts and see who they are? Why would Naruto be the one to see it when nobody else can? At first the Outers couldn't see that the girls they had been hanging around were also Sailor Scouts.**

**Chapter 4**

"So basically Wolverine isolated himself because he has suffered so much loss and this whole movie has been about him finding a reason to live again," said Naruto after he and Lita just finished watching The Wolverine at her apartment. Naruto thought about all the losses he experienced from the war and how when he first got here he could have been tempted to just isolate himself like Wolverine. Thanks to Kurama and his new friends that is not the case.

"It follows the events of the third X-Men movie. Wolverine had to kill Jean Grey in that movie because she was taken over by the Phoenix and went out of control. It's haunted him ever since," said Lita.

"So you're into this comic stuff then?"

"Oh no, not really. I just think Hugh Jackman is a total hunk. He's just so hot as Wolverine with is bad boy attitude, but also with a tragic past so you just want to hug him," Lita told him. Naruto still didn't understand what it was with girls going for the bad boys. Sasuke could be considered a bad boy with a tragic past and Naruto remembered how all the girls were all over him.

"What about how he went from having bone claws to Adamantium claws then back to bone claws again. What was up with that?"

"Well you learn in previous movies that the bone claws were his natural claws and he later had the Adamantium grafted onto his skeleton from an experiment," Lita explained.

"Ok who's experiment and what were they trying to achieve exactly," Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Maybe you should just watch the other movies if you're so interested Naruto," Lita replied. "Now how about some sweets while we actually work on our school project?"

"Hey, you're the one that brought up Wolverine and how I should see it," Naruto pointed out while giving her a playful grin.

"I didn't mean right now. We're supposed to be working on our presentation on myth's throughout history," Lita said.

"Then how about getting us something sweet instead of sidetracking us. I come over here to work and you just can't seem to focus," said Naruto with fake disappointment and wagging his finger. Lita proceeded to throw a pillow from the couch at the blonde.

"That was so cruel Lita. Why did you have to be mean like that," Naruto said pretending to pout.

Lita couldn't help but laugh and Naruto's antics. She had really been enjoying Naruto's company. Ever since their talk a couple of weeks ago they had been getting closer. 'And yet he's still such a mystery,' she thought as she went to get them something to snack on. 'He's so fast and strong during our sparring sessions it's amazing, but I can tell he's holding back. There's something strange with how I found him and he seems to be hiding some things. I'd like to think he knows he can trust me and I don't want to push him, but what if he's hiding something bad? He doesn't seem like that kind of guy and I really do feel like I can trust him. I don't know, maybe I'm just overthinking things.'

At the same time Naruto was having his own inner debate. 'I don't know, maybe I could tell her a little something to test the waters,' he thought.

**"Are you sure about that? It might be too soon,"** said Kurama.

'I'm just worried that she is going to think I'm nuts or not like me anymore when she learns the whole truth.'

**"You're talking about telling her, but what about the others?"**

'Well, yeah I want to tell them too. I just seem to want to tell her more for some reason.'

**"Do you now? Well now that's interesting,"** said Kurama with a smirk.

'Huh? What are you talking about furball,' Naruto wanted to know because he was confused.

**"Don't worry about it. Exactly what little something would you tell her?"**

Naruto heard Lita call his name bringing him back to reality. "Huh, yeah," he asked.

"Naruto is something wrong? You do that a lot, spacing out I mean," Lita asked him out of concern.

"Hey Lita do you want to hear a story," asked Naruto.

Lita was a little surprised by that. She was admittedly curious as to what he it was so she nodded for him to tell her.

"It's a story about a man named Jiraiya. He was from a place called Konoha, and he was a ninja. He wasn't what you would call a talented ninja. He was on a team with two particularly special ninja. One was considered a genius while the other was the grand-daughter of one the founders of Konoha. Jiraiya spent most of his time spying on women in the bathhouse and trying to get dates. One day during training Jiraiya ended up in a place called Mount Myoboku, also known as the home of the toads. It was called this because the inhabitants were intelligent toads that could speak. He began training with them and was eventually told a prophecy by the Great Elder. It was foretold that one day Jiraiya would take on an apprentice, and one day that apprentice would bring a great change to the world."

Lita sat silently listening intently to Naruto's story. It all sounded so crazy, but she was more than interested in seeing where it was going.

"Jiraiya saw that the world was in a cycle of hatred. His dream was to one day break that cycle of hatred and he spent most of his life searching for the answer to doing just that. He would later return to Konoha to go to war with his teammates. It was during this war that they would earn the title of the Legendary Sannin. It was also during this war that he found three orphans. These orphans were from a place that had been ravaged by the war and he taught them the ways of the ninja so that they might survive. It was during that time that he thought he had found the child of prophecy that he was told would become his apprentice. One of these orphans possessed a special trait that hadn't been seen for a long time. Eventually Jiraiya left the orphans after having taught them the skills they would need to survive. Jiraiya stated writing books. His first novel was called The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi and in it, his main character was a ninja who refused to give up. A ninja that vowed to break the curse of the cycle of hatred in the world. The book didn't sell very well and Jiraiya would later go on to write other things. One of Jiraiya's teammates had betrayed Konoha and he went to confront him. Jiraiya hoped to persuade his friend and teammate to come back to the village, but failed. His other teammate had later left Konoha after losing her little brother and lover to war. She couldn't deal with the painful memories tied to Konoha."

As Naruto was telling Lita this story he thought of Jiraiya and Tsunade and how much he missed them. He went on to tell Lita more of Jiraiya's story and how he died while on a mission facing the 6 Paths of Pain and how he believed one of them to be one of the orphans he thought was child of prophecy. Naruto left out the part about himself being one of Jiraiya's apprentices.

"That's an amazing story Naruto, but why did you tell it to me," Lita wondered.

"I guess I wanted to share it with someone. I thought Jiraiya was a great ninja and you might appreciate the story. I also wanted to get your thoughts on it. So what did you think," asked Naruto.

"Well I thought Jiraiya had a great dream of breaking the cycle of hatred. That's something worth fighting for if you ask me. That book he wrote, about a ninja that never gives up sounded awesome. Someone who never gives up no matter what gets thrown at them is someone I can respect," Lita said.

"What if it was real though? What if it wasn't just a story?"

"Well I don't know. I mean a mountain of toads, that sounds like something I'd have to see," Lita told him. Lita wasn't all that put off by the thought of talking toads. After all she is friends with talking cats. She had to admit she was captivated by the story. "I'd say that if that story was real I'd like to meet someone like Jiraiya," she finally said.

After she said that, Naruto felt hopeful that this could go better than he thought. He decided that he would leave it there for now.

Before they could get settled back in Lita's communicator went off. Excusing herself to go to the bathroom she opened it to see what was going on. Amy was on the other end and told her Serena and Darien had run into a monster while on a date. Lita knew she would need to come up with an excuse to Naruto for running off.

"Hey Naruto, something has come up and I need to go," she said.

"What's going on? Everything ok," Naruto asked.

"I uh, just return something. So we'll need to work on this later."

"Well ok then. I guess we'll just do this later," Naruto said not understanding why she seemed to be in such a hurry. He proceeded to gather his stuff and leave.

**"Hey Naruto, didn't it seem like she was hiding something,"** said Kurama.

'What do you mean?'

**"It just seemed strange she was trying to cover something up. And did you hear that lame excuse she gave. Seemed like a lie to me."**

'She just said she had to return something. That doesn't mean she's hiding something.'

**"Naruto, you're hiding things from her. What makes you think she doesn't have anything to hide?"**

'Well, so what if she does? You don't know if it's anything bad. Besides, I'm sure eventually she could tell me.'

**"Look, I'm just saying that something seemed strange,"** said Kurama.

'Well I'm not going to jump to conclusions. I'm just going to trust her okay,' said Naruto finally. Kurama didn't say anything else.

**With the Scouts –**

A monster with two tentacles on each arm was busy fighting with the scouts in the middle of the street. Cars had stopped as people had run to hide. It had grabbed a hold of Sailor Mercury and electrocuted her before flinging her into a wall.

"NOW IT'S MY TURN! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION," yelled Sailor Jupiter as her attack knocked the monster back.

"Mercury are you ok," Sailor Moon asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. That just hurt a little," she said.

Tuxedo Mask threw some roses to try and pin the monster's tentacles down. He managed to get the two on it's right side, but the monster swatted the other two away.

"I'll get you for that tux boy," said the monster.

"And I'm going to send you into oblivion," said a new voice. Everyone looked to see Shinobi making himself known.

"It's Shinobi," said Sailor Mars.

"You guys started this party without me. I think I'll finish this one," he said. Before Shinobi could act one of the monster's tentacles extended and grabbed a hold of him before proceeding to electrocute him.

" WORLD SHAKING," a new voice called out before hitting the monster forcing it to release Shinobi. He looked to see two new arrivals.

"It's Sailor Uranus and Neptune," said Venus.

'Huh, there are more,' thought Shinobi.

"Sorry we're late. It's seems now we know what the commotion is," said Uranus. She looked over at Shinobi with suspicion.

"RASENGAN," Shinobi yelled as he came down on the monster with his attack and destroyed it. He then turned back to the others.

"Who's this Sailor Moon," asked Neptune.

"His name's Shinobi and he's been helping us," said Sailor Moon.

"He's an ally. I think," said Tuxedo Mask.

"He can't be trusted," stated Uranus.

"And just how the hell did you come to that conclusion," said Shinobi a little mad and offended.

"We don't know anything about you that's how," said Uranus.

"Like you're one to talk. I'm guessing you don't use the name Uranus at the grocery store do you," Shinobi responded. He and Uranus continued to glare at each other.

"Please stop," Sailor Moon begged. "Shinobi's done nothing except help us. I think we should give him a chance."

Naruto had to admit he was surprised by that. He hadn't expected Sailor Moon to defend him like this. He couldn't help smiling a little under his mask.

"I'm here and I'm fighting these monsters along with whatever else is coming our way. I'm in this whether you like it or not," He declared pointing at Uranus. Uranus continued to glare at him, but saw that he wasn't backing down. He then turned to leave and disappeared with great speed.

Shinobi was running from rooftop to rooftop. His encounter with those two still fresh in his mind. He sensed a presence nearby and stopped. "Who's there," he said getting into a defensive stance.

"There is no need to be alarmed. I am not here to fight you," said a voice. A tall woman with long hair stepped forward.

"Who are you," asked Shinobi.

"My name is Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the Time Gates. I am only here to talk, Naruto."

Naruto was caught off guard by this. How could she know who he was? What else does she know? "How did you know that?"

"As I said, I am the guardian of the Time Gates. Time transcends dimensions and as it's guardian, I have knowledge of events both past, present and future. I know a great deal about you Naruto."

"So I'm guessing you're friends with the other Sailor Scouts. Have you told them then?"

"No, I haven't. I do not believe you are our enemy, and I believe you will be a valuable ally in the battles to come. I will leave it to you to tell the others in your own time, and I think you'd be surprised if you did," said Pluto.

"Wait, if you know about me then does that mean you know about…?"

"Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox inside you? Yes I do," she said. "I might have been worried if I hadn't seen how you two had became friends."

"AHHH, this is all so confusing," Naruto exclaimed. "What do you want from me?"

"I only came to encourage you to consider trusting us more. Right now we are fighting the same enemy, but not fighting together. I believe if we are going to win in the end we will need to rely on each other." Naruto didn't say anything, he only stood there taking in what she said.

"You have nothing to fear from telling them the truth. I will leave you now, but please consider what I have said." With that Pluto left Naruto standing there trying process this little meeting.


End file.
